I'm sorry
by super saiyan chibi chik
Summary: Break up scene of Goten and Trunks. This is just an experience of my own. No hate!


**Author's note:** Hey guys! Haven't written in a while, I know! D: I been busy with homework, track, and I recently, got dumped and I been feeling really depressed. This is going to get personal but I feel like maybe I need to let out my feelings right now...and I thought 'Why not through a story?' and so I decided I would...

It's going to be yaoi though!

This is just a story of how he broke up with me. You will be able to tell who is who but if you don't know, I will be Goten and he will be Trunks! I'm just hoping this helps me move on...

* * *

**I'm sorry**

* * *

It was a crisp, cold night. Goten sat outside his house, holding himself, keeping himself warm. He smiled as he recognized a chi that quickly neared toward him. Before even seeing him, Goten stood up and looked at the sky to see Trunks, slowly floating down toward the ground.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten said with a smile. Trunks smiled back, hugging himself as well, keeping himself warm.

"Hey Goten..." Trunks replied in the same tone. Goten stared at Trunks, wanting so much to be embraced by Trunks like usual. He knew the warmth Trunks gave him by a mere hug. But Trunks did nothing, even after noticing Goten letting a few shivers escape. And Goten knew exactly why.

Goten knew it was coming. He knew it. The only reason Trunks came over today was to do it in man.

"How's it going?" Goten said, trying to keep from going to the topic.

"I'm okay, and you?" Trunks replied.

"I am fantastic, thanks for asking!" Goten replied, smiling wider. Trunks laughed a bit. Then the awkward silence.

Not again. It happened again. The atmosphere, it got awkward. The silence, it killed Goten inside. Goten looked down at his feet, then over to a tree, anywhere but into those ice blue eyes.

"Goten..." Trunks said. Goten looked up at Trunks.

"Y-yeah?" Goten asked.

"Do you want to break up?" Trunks asked. Goten's heart sank. Of course, it was inevitable. He knew the topic would come up.

"What?" Goten asked, pretending to not of heard the question. Trunks stepped closer and made direct eye contact with Goten, even placing his hand behind Goten's head. A shiver ran down Goten's spine. Of course it was happening.

"Do you want to break up?" Trunks repeated. Goten felt his throat tighten. He swallowed.

"Do you?" Goten asked quietly, for some reason, there was a slight smile on his face. Trunks pulled himself back, surprised.

"No but...last night, when we were on the phone, and after messaging for a while, it just got to me..." Trunks said, looking away.

"So, you do..." Goten asked.

"Well no, but...I guess I...yes..." Trunks said with hesitation. He looked back at Goten. Goten's smile faded and took a seat on the one step in front of his house. Trunks crouched down to be face to face with Goten's blank face.

"Goten?" Trunks asked, "You okay?"

_'Okay? Okay? How can I be okay? You just broke me inside!'_ Goten wanted to shout.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Goten said blankly.

"Liar..." Trunks said. He reached for Goten's hands that rested on his lap. He took them into his own and held them tightly. Goten quickly pulled his hands away. Trunks looked up at his face.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"You're sending me mixed messages right now..." Goten said. Trunks frowned a bit.

"You're not sending me any at all!" Trunks said, "You're just blank right now..."

"I'm just...taking this in..." Goten said, in a tone that matched his face. Blank.

"Goten, please, do something, say something! Hit me! Yell at me! Curse me out! Just show me how you're feeling!" Trunks said. He took Goten's hand and slapped it hard against his own cheek. Goten quickly pulled his hand away and placed both hands under his thigh.

"I can't really describe it..." Goten replied. Of course he could. It was literally like feeling some tightness in your heart, in your stomach and in your soul. You just feel it. You feel your throat dry up and tighten.

Goten smiled up at Trunks.

"I'm sorry..." Trunks said simply.

"Huh?" Goten replied.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this...I just, feel like I'm not ready for this..." Trunks replied.

"It's okay...but if you weren't ready, then why did you ask me to be yours?" Goten asked. Trunks shrugged.

"I just felt...like I wanted to be loved and hugged..." Trunks replied. Goten tilted his head.

"Oh...well, sorry I wasn't enough..." Goten said.

"No! You were enough...I just think it was something with me..." Trunks replied.

"Okay then..." Goten replied.

"I'm sorry..." Trunks said.

"I'm sorry too, but it's okay, okay?" Goten said with a smile.

Goten felt it. He felt his eyes filling up. He felt it, they were coming. Tears. They were coming.

Goten got up from the step, now smiling brighter than ever. Hiding his true emotion.

"Well I think I should be going inside soon..." Goten said as he turned to the door and reached for the knob. A tear escaped, slowly creeping down his cheek.

_'Inside, get inside!'_ Goten thought.

But he felt the sudden pull around his waist. He was suddenly in Trunks' arms.

No! He didn't want to see him this way! Not crying!

"Trunks, let me go..." Goten said, managing to keep his voice in a normal tone. Trunks quickly turned Goten around and pulled him close, Goten face buried in Trunks' broad chest.

"I'm sorry..." Trunks said.

"Don't be..." Goten said, keeping his hands at his side, fists clenched.

"How can I not be?" Trunks asked, pulling away a bit, revealing Goten's tear streamed face, Goten's eyes widened a bit now that Trunks saw his face, "Look at what I've done..." Trunks dried Goten's cheek.

"No, I mean don't be sorry...about something you want..." Goten replied. Trunks narrowed his eyes at Goten and without warning, pulled Goten's face back onto his chest.

"I don't want this Goten, I just feel that...I have to do this...that's it's our time..." Trunks said, almost soothingly.

"You made it our time..." Goten said simply, sneaking his hand up to wipe away another tear.

"Goten...if it makes you feel better, I'm really sure there won't be anyone after you..." Trunks said. Goosebumps rose all over Goten's body. It made him feel a bit better, just a bit.

"Okay..." Goten replied. Trunks put his hands on Goten's cheek and hit his own head on Goten's.

"Ow!" Goten said.

"Gah! Show some damn emotion!" Trunks said frustrated. Goten rubbed his forehead.

"I am...you hurt my head you jerk!" Goten yelled. Trunks smiled slightly.

"That more like it..." Trunks said, "Now, would you do me the honor of slapping me across the face or punching me?" Trunks said. Goten looked up at him with a slight glare. Trunks closed his eyes, waiting. Goten brought his hand up to Trunks' head and hung onto the hair that hung in front of his face and gave it a hard pull.

"Ow!" Trunks said, with more surprise than pain. Goten smiled slightly.

"There...happy?" Goten asked.

"I guess..." Trunks said, smiling back. Goten held himself and looked up into the sky. Full moon. They always talked about the moon. When they talked on the phone, all those late nights, Goten would always point out the full moon. They would both watch the full moon and talk on the phone.

"Tonight's a nice night..." Goten said, smiling at the small sweet memory. Trunks looked up and smiled as well. He remembered too.

"It really is..." Trunks replied. The two stayed that way for a while, admiring the moon, thinking back to yesterday, the day before that and the day before that. Goten knew he's miss that. Trunks looked back at Goten. He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Goten's warm cheek. Goten looked over at Trunks. He reached up and touched his cheek.

It wasn't there. The magic wasn't there anymore. Those times they kissed, they hugged, all those times, Goten's heart still raced. He still got butterflies. Almost like the first time. But now, it was gone. The magic just disappeared. Trunks noticed Goten's face.

"What?" Trunks asked. Goten shook his head.

"Nothing..." Goten replied. Trunks looked away awkwardly.

"Can I have one last one...before I leave?" Trunks said. Goten looked confused. "Can I have one more kiss from you...before I leave?"

"Uh...I don't know..." Goten said as he looked away, anywhere away from Trunks.

"Uh never mind! Forget I asked..." Trunks said. Goten looked up at Trunks' disappointed face and heaved a sigh. He quickly kissed Trunks.

But again, he felt no magic. It was completely gone. The magic between them, gone.

"I'm sorry..." Trunks said as he wrapped his arms around Goten. Goten put his arms around Trunks this time. He hugged back because he knew it would be the last time he would ever want to do this.

"It's okay..." Goten said as he felt a hot tear stream down his cheek. Goten pulled away now. "You're making it a little hard for me to say goodbye..."

"Oh...sorr-" Goten cut Trunks off by covering his mouth.

"Just quit apologizing..." Goten said with a smile. "It's okay!"

It wasn't, but why should he care? He probably doesn't. Trunks studied Goten for a while, who kept the smile on his face well.

"Don't you think it's late? Shouldn't you be going home?" Goten asked. Trunks pulled out his cellphone and checked the time.

"Well it's not that late but-" Trunks started.

"It's late isn't it? Yeah, you should probably go home..." Goten said. Trunks smiled.

"Alright then..." Trunks replied. Trunks stood there for just another minute and then took a step back, ready to leave. Goten quickly reached up to Trunks' face and pulled on the hair that hung in front of his face and gave it a hard pull.

"Gah!" Trunks cried out. Goten smiled.

"Alright then, bye..." Goten replied and turned to his house's front door. He quickly stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Heh...bye..." Goten said to himself quietly. He didn't need to fake his smile anymore. He didn't need to hold it in anymore. He let the tears overpower him as they all streamed down his face.

* * *

Those were really his reason...-.- do they seem like legit reasons to you? Lol and this isn't word for word, exactly what happened, but it's dangerously close! o.o

Lol don't hate on Trunks! I love him still! ^^ Just pretend this didn't happen!

Review please!

Also, this was my shittiest story ever! X(


End file.
